


Sickly Sweet and Warm Apple Cider

by Mothmeme



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e22 The Wire, Prompt Fic, he was involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmeme/pseuds/Mothmeme
Summary: It has been a week since Julian had helped his friend Garak with the anti-torture device in his head- the wire. He knows his secretive friend is still suffering. If he's telling the truth, he's scared for him. That's why he's standing outside of Garak's quarters, with a hot canister of cider (something he hopes Garak will like) and an electric blanket in hand. Maybe he would appreciate the company of a friend tonight.





	Sickly Sweet and Warm Apple Cider

**Author's Note:**

> "Everything is awful and nothing matters."

Julian pressed the buzzer, swaying on the balls of his feet somewhat nervously. He had never done this before- shown up to Garak's quarters. They usually only met up at the replimat, or occasionally at Quark's bar. The first time Julian had ever been to Garak's quarters was a week ago, and it wasn't a social visit.   


It had been a week since the incident with the anti-torture device, and since he had nearly lost his friend. Garak seemed to have recovered from that whole debacle rather quickly, seemingly suffering little mental health wise. It surprised Julian, and worried him. He suspected that the mask Garak was showing him was just that, a mask. A deception. His friend was still suffering, even if he wasn't showing it. His friend was hiding it, even.

That's why he's standing outside of Garak's quarters, with a hot canister of cider (something he hopes Garak will like) and an electric blanket in hand. Maybe he would appreciate the company of a friend tonight. 

It was a little bit before what many people on the station might consider bedtime. He knew little about Cardassian physiology, given the wipe of all valuable information on the computer’s systems, but he did know that Cardassians required at least six hours of sleep. He also knew Garak's business hours. Garak would hardly lose any sleep if he entertained company for an hour or two; he would get more than enough if Julian had anything to say about it.

That was the hope anyway.

Julian could hear stumbling and waited for the door to open with bated breath.

“Doctor?”

Garak stood before him, looking as composed as ever if a little bewildered.

“Hello, Garak. I- uh.” He gestured with his hands, arms full.

“Ah, please come in, my dear.” Garak moved to let him in, lightly grasping at Julian's shoulder.

Julian felt warm with minor embarrassment. He had meant to be more coherent than  _ that _ . He just found himself awkward and at a loss for words around the man at times, his confidence slipping away and thought process halting. Garak could just make him so flustered. It was something he liked about him, actually. He often left Julian speechless, which was quite a feat considering Julian definitely had a bad case of foot in mouth syndrome in his own professional opinion.

Garak motioned for him to take a seat on the couch, which he took.

“Something to drink?” Garak asked.

“I have something, actually. Something I thought you might want to try.” Julian lifted the canister. “It's called apple cider”

Garak nodded and went to replicate two cups for the both of them. He sat down next to Julian and grabbed the mug.

“It's warm,” Garak said as he poured the cider into their cups.

Julian grinned. “Of course! That's why I brought it. I also brought an electrical blanket. It's something to keep your bed a little bit warmer.”

“Keep my bed warmer?” Garak took a sip of the cider, wincing, but he held his warm cup close.

Julian went to take a sip, coughing when he took in more than intended. The drink was still a little hot for him. He set it down.

“Yes. I remembered how cold you said you were on this station and thought I could try to alleviate it somewhat.”

Garak had, of course, said this during his withdrawal, had been throwing words aimed to hurt Julian. How miserable it was for him to live on this unbearably cold space station, in exile, and surrounded by those who hated him. Garak had said he hated Julian because he was the only good thing for him on DS9. The only thing he looked forward to was lunch, with him.

It had hurt Julian at the time, hearing that Garak despised him. It still hurt. But now it was because he knew that Garak had little on this station. Julian was going to do everything he personally could to make Garak's quality of life here better.

Garak smiled. “Thank you, doctor.”

“I'm your doctor, it's my job to look after your health.”

Garak set his drink down, then. “Is that why you’re here? Because you’re a doctor?” He sighed, shaking his head. “I don't want your pity.”

“Not just because I'm a doctor, Garak.” Julian clarified. “You're also my friend.”

Garak narrowed his eyes. “After all, I said to you- after trying to push you away, are you really so sure of that?”

_ Oh, Garak _ .

Julian leaned in closer to Garak, their knees now touching. He never hugged Garak before, the two of them making contact was usually limited. He hesitated to initiate that contact now. What if that wasn't acceptable by Cardassian standards?

“Garak.” Julian made sure to make eye contact. It was a little uncomfortable, but it was a human gesture that was known to convey honesty. Garak would have to know he was being honest.

Julian's breath caught. ”Your eyes are blue.” He then sputtered. “I mean-”

He flushed, quickly looking down, ceasing the eye contact. Oh no, he was making a fool of himself!

“I care about you. I care about you a lot. It's going to take a lot more than some harsh words you said while going through withdrawal to get rid of me.” He eventually got it out, heart pumping at ridiculous speed.

Garak scooted himself closer to Julian, their hips and shoulders now met. One of Garak's arms settled on Julian's shoulder, the other around his waist. Julian grabbed him back and pulled him into a tight hug. Julian's head ended up on Garak's shoulder. His scaly skin was cool to the touch.

There was no way the other man didn't notice his nervousness now, close as they were.

“So, you came here to keep me warm? For my health?” Garak asked.

“Yes. I asked Miles to install a system to better warm your quarters too, if you don't mind me doing so.”

“I don't mind,” Garak replied. “Mind showing me how this electric blanket works?”

“Not at all, uh.” Julian grabbed the blanket and plopped it into Garak. “It uses an electrical current to generate heat. It's an old human invention that I thought you might like, so Miles helped me make one.”

He switched it on. “I was hoping that helping you stay warm would make things nicer for you here. I know… You don't really enjoy being here…”

“Ah,” Garak said, muzzling into the blanket. It must have been heating up already. “Would telling you that everything is awful and nothing matters be enough to convince you to get closer? You're warm yourself, my dear doctor.”

“Of course!” Julian said a little too quickly. He leaned on Garak. This extra warmth was actually relaxing. Julian felt drowsy. This was nice, and he hoped Garak was enjoying it as well.

“How was the cider?” Julian asked.

“Sickeningly sweet, doctor. I don't understand why humans seem to like sweetness in everything. Don't you get sick of it?”

Julian laughed. “Nope, never.”

“It was warm, though. Thank you…”

“No problem.” Julian may be CMO, but he had help in setting this up, and it was really no trouble if it was for Garak. Julian could make time for him if he had to.

“You know, I think I'm starting to grow a fondness for sweets.” Garak rumbled, like he was purring. Julian had no idea that Cardassians did that, and it reminded him of how incomplete his medical knowledge was on Cardassians. He would have to ask Garak, later.

“Oh?”

“How else could I stand how sweet you are?”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't answer the ask on tumblr yet because I don't know which fic goes to which ask, whoops.
> 
> I guess I accidentally stole the lizard cuddling from NB_Cecil. Go read their stuff so I don't feel bad for stealing the minor detail of there being a heated blanket.
> 
> Also I don't know how those work At All so just assume ... new technology if anything is wrong with the electric blanket?


End file.
